


☀️

by FrillyFairyPrincess



Category: One Piece
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23281213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrillyFairyPrincess/pseuds/FrillyFairyPrincess
Summary: Le visage tourné vers le soleil, on aurait dit qu’il essayait d’absorber le plus de lumière possible. Dans d’autres circonstances, Sanji lui aurait fait la remarque que la photosynthèse était vitale pour une tête d'algue comme lui, mais pas aujourd'hui. Pas quand les rayons du soleil illuminaient sa peau de la sorte.Le soleil brille et Sanji ne peut s'empêcher d'admirer ses jeux de lumière...
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	☀️

Le soleil était haut dans le ciel et inondait de lumière la mer et le Sunny. Chacun profitait de ce merveilleux temps à sa manière, Robin lisait sous un parasol, Nami bronzait près de ses orangers, Ussop, Chopper et Luffy inauguraient la piscine pliable que venait de terminer de fabriquer Franky, Brook les accompagnait en musique, Zoro était près de la balustrade et surveillait l’essai de la nouvelle piscine en s’assurant que personne ne tombe à l’eau. Il voulait être prêt s’il fallait aller chercher un détenteur de fruit du démon dans la mer. Seul Sanji était à l’intérieur. Il préparait des rafraîchissements pour tout le monde, avec la hausse des températures il devait s’assurer que personne à bord de se déshydrate, c’était sa mission en temps que Chef de l’équipage ! Après avoir préparé quelques litres (Luffy était là après tout ) de limonade au citron et au concombre, il prépara des verres et des carafes sur un plateau et sorti de la cuisine en vitesse. Il devait distribuer la boisson avant de venir terminer le repas de ce soir à temps avant que Luffy décide qu’il était l’heure de manger.  
Il commença par servir Robin et Nami, galanterie oblige, et allait servir les autres lorsque son regard fut attiré par Zoro. Le sabreur faisait apparemment une pause dans sa surveillance de la piscine : il était complètement appuyé contre la balustrade, les bras croisés sur le torse et les yeux fermés; vite endormi comme toujours. 

Le visage tourné vers le soleil, on aurait dit qu’il essayait d’absorber le plus de lumière possible. Dans d’autres circonstances, Sanji lui aurait fait la remarque que la photosynthèse était vitale pour une tête d'algue comme lui, mais pas aujourd'hui. Pas quand le soleil faisait ressortir le vert de ses cheveux et que le vent les faisait danser doucement. Sanji pouvait s’imaginer passer ses doigts à travers les mèches, il pouvait aussi très bien imaginer Zoro bouger sa tête de manière à suivre le mouvement que ferait ses doigts comme pour être sûr de rester en contact avec sa main. Pas quand les rayons du soleil illuminaient sa peau de la sorte, Zoro avait la peau matte, et la vie en mer avait grandement accentué cela, mais avec les rayons du soleil sur elle elle rappelait à Sanji du caramel. Il pouvait s’imaginer passer ses doigts sous l’ouverture de son kimono, caresser sa peau chaude après tout un après-midi passée sous le soleil. Il pouvait s’imaginer poser ses lèvres à la base de son cou, là où le tissu repose d’habitude. Il embrasserait sa peau et verrait si son goût lui rappelait aussi le caramel. Un caramel au beurre salé grâce au sel de la mer.  
Sanji était perdu dans ses pensées, les yeux fixés sur l’encolure du kimono de Zoro et fut donc surpris lorsque ce dernier ouvrit l’oeil et fixa son regard sur lui. Comme s’il avait senti les pensées de Sanjii. Le sabreur le regarda intensément pendant quelques instants avant de sourire. Un sourire lent et sincère, un sourire qui faisait briller ses yeux et qu’il réservait la plupart du temps à Sanji lorsqu’il savait que personne d’autre n’allait les déranger.  
Le regard de Sanji passa de son cou, à ses yeux puis à ses lèvres avant de se détourner. Il rempli deux verres de limonade avant de poser le plateau avec les verres restants sur la balançoire près de lui, laissant aux autres le soin de se servir eux-mêmes. Il se retourna vers Zoro et lui sourit en avançant vers lui. Le sabreur ne disait rien mais le regardait attentivement, il décroisa les bras et les laissa tomber contre la balustrade, comme pour l’inviter à s’asseoir à côté de lui. Ce que Sanji fit. Après tout, le repas pouvait bien attendre un peu.


End file.
